powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Arsenal (Star Force)
A list of weapons in the Star Force Rangers' arsenal, created by Elizabeth Bonlin-Griffith (also known as Ellikacha). Star Morphers A set of watch-like morphers with stars on one end. They also contain communicators and voice-activated teleportation, but only within five miles of one's location. Also, they are locked so that unless all five are active, they can only be used once. The morphers are activated by the push of a button, tracing a pentagram on one's chest and the morphing call "Star Force, Blast Off!" A second touchscreen-style button allows the Rangers to view and summon their Galactic Weapons. The Zords are also summoned by specific vocal command. Blasters A set of standard sidearms worn at the belt. Galactic Weapons A set of weapons unique to each Ranger. When used together, they create the Star Weapon Blast: the Red Ranger stands on Blue and Green's shoulders and fires an arrow, Pink throws her daggers, Blue slashes at their opponent, Green restrains it with his nunchuks, and Yellow delivers a final blow with her hammer. Power Bow A bow and arrows utilized by the Red Ranger. Meteor Blade A sword belonging to the Blue Ranger. Star Hammer A large hammer used by the Yellow Ranger. Energy Chucks A set of nunchuks attached by chain, used by the Green Ranger. Space Daggers Two daggers wielded by the Pink Ranger. HQ A mobile base used by the Rangers. At the push of a button, it can transform into a bulky rocket capable of extended spaceflight. Its interior is bright, with black walls and multiple control panels. Zords When summoned, the Zords materialize and transport their Rangers inside. Falcon Zord Controlled by the Red Ranger. Forms the wings and sword of the Star Force Megazord, and as a nonessential part of the formation, can detach at will. Its wings contain cannons and possibly separate missiles. Dog Zord Controlled by the Blue Ranger. Forms the body and head of the Star Force Megazord. Cat Zord Controlled by the Yellow Ranger. Forms the left leg of the Star Force Megazord. Deer Zord Controlled by the Green Ranger. Forms the arms of the Star Force Megazord. Stallion Zord Controlled by the Pink Ranger. Forms the right leg of the Star Force Megazord. Turtle Zord An auxiliary orange Zord controlled by the Red Ranger. It forms body armor for the Star-Turtle Megazord. Zord Combinations Star Force Megazord The combination of the five main Zords, controlled by the five Rangers. It wields the Falco-Blade, and its first attack is the Mega Battle Attack: it draws an energy "X" in the air, sticks its free hand inside and fires meteors out of it at its opponent. Later it also uses the Star Force Fury Attack, slashing rapidly at its opponent, and the Meteor Shower, which sends a rain of meteors onto the monster. Star-Turtle Megazord Combination of all five main Zords and the Turtle Zord, controlled by all of the Rangers. This version is more difficult to forcibly de-combine, and has its own attacks, such as the Turtle Bash--its limbs fold inside its armor and it spins up to high speed, then slams into the monster, separates into its component Zords and rams it again. Category:Star Force Category:Arsenal